


never will i ever (live this down)

by bitchy_richie



Category: IT 2017
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Never Have I Ever, Party, Party Games, Underage Drinking, a little graphic but i don’t think you all will mind, aka no fuckshit pennywise bitch, just putting that out there, kind of out of character, normal teenagers doing normal risky teenage things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchy_richie/pseuds/bitchy_richie
Summary: the losers go to a party and eddie is left feeling anxious ans embarassed, but richie always swoops to save his lil darling whats new





	never will i ever (live this down)

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone’s had a happy holidays! please enjoy, and don’t forget to leave comments and kudos if you so wish to do so.

eddie didn’t know what he was getting himself into, agreeing to come to this stupid party in the first place. 

somehow, beverly had gotten the losers all into a party. eddie didn’t want to go, but the whole group had guilt tripped him into going. he knew he should have stayed home when they whipped out the alcohol. 

eddie was anxious, to say the least. he strongly declined when a rather tall girl handed him a cup filled to the brim with beer. he was sat down on a couch with richie and mike, the only two of the rest who declined the alcohol.

all three of them were shocked when stan took the cup out of the girl’s hand. the sheer look of panic had ridden eddie’s entire body, to which richie had noticed early on. 

when richie was offered a cup, he kindly declined her offer. he looked over towards eddie and smiled at him lightly, letting him know everything would be okay in hopes to lift some of the stress and anxiety off of his shoulders.

eddie knew for sure that he should have stayed home when they were all corralled into the living room and forced against their will (or, eddie was forced against his will,) to play the classic mistake of ‘never have i ever.’ 

the game started off simple. they did it with ten fingers, putting one down for each thing they had done. kicking off with a random drunk girl, her statement was ‘never have i ever had sex.’ 

richie and eddie were shocked by the amount of people who put a finger down, but then they recalled that they were at a party where the majority of the people they knew were the other losers. ‘never have i ever smoked marijuana’ caused richie, beverly, and bill to put down a finger. ‘never have i ever stripped naked and ran down main street’ only got richie to put a finger down, but was a harsh blow to his ego. the losers all laughed.

the game had continued for a good ten minutes, some people already close to being out, when they said ‘never have i ever been kissed.’ when all the losers but eddie put a finger down, the attention was suddenly on him. “what do you mean you haven’t been kissed yet, eddie? even stan over here has had his first kiss.” ben said, pointing at stan. mike scoffed, saying a shady “yeah, by bill.” which made them all laugh. well, except for eddie of course. 

“i really don’t think it’s that big of a deal, can we just move on already?” he said after a moment of teasing. “so what i’m sixteen and i still haven’t been kissed.”

eddie couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed at richie putting a finger down, he felt like a child compared to his friends and he didn’t want them to think of him like that, especially richie. it hurt his heart a little to think that richie had kissed someone else. someone that wasn’t him, and he wanted to know who it was.

more importantly, he wanted to kiss richie. there was something about him, his plump yet chapped lips just seemed so kissable to eddie. kissing richie was something he thought about a lot, but he never had the guts to do it. that is on top of the fact that richie would never like him in that way.

eddie was not one to try and justify his feelings. he just wanted to get by these last few years of high school and get out of derry. after a couple of minutes later, eddie just couldn’t stand the game any longer. he quit playing and got up.

he walked into the kitchen, which was down the hall from the living room. the kitchen was trashed, but eddie managed to find a clean stash of plastic cups which he used to get some ice water. he was sipping the cold water when he heard footsteps and a quiet ‘boo’ from outside the kitchen.

after spilling a little bit of water on his shirt, he turned around to find richie standing in the doorway. 

“rich! you scared the crap out of me.” eddie put a hand over his heart and set the cup back down. richie laughed at the sight of the spilled water down the front of his bright pink hoodie. 

“so why’d you leave?” he said, a smirk on his face. richie turned to grab some paper towels, in attempt to dry his shirt. “i didn’t want to be in there anymore. the game got boring.” richie nodded.

“i got out two rounds after you left, so i figured i’d come and find you. they’re in there playing spin the bottle now.” eddie rolled his eyes. how typical, he thought. “hopefully they don’t go too crazy then..” he said with a giggle.

richie smiled. “they’ll be fine. they have mike’s supervision.” eddie nods, taking another sip from his cup of water. after a moment of silence, eddie decided to break it.

“so, richie, who have you kissed before?” he regretted asking almost immediately. he braced for an answer he wouldn’t be happy with, only to hear “oh, don’t worry about it. it was some kid in preschool from before i moved to derry.” eddie felt his heart flutter. “oh. that’s cool.” was all he said.

they got up and started scavenging for food, talking and laughing in the mess that was their lives. richie had put a chef hat and apron on and was dancing around. eddie, whilst leaning against the table, threw a banana at him and he stopped. 

richie walked over to eddie, shaming him for throwing the banana (which was now smushed on the floor) and transferred the chef’s hat from off of his own head to on top of eddie’s. 

eddie swore he felt his whole world stop for a second, heart and all, as he got a close look into richie’s eyes. they were filled with passion and love, his curls fell perfectly around them. all of richie’s features seemed so perfect to eddie. his freckles were there, but weren’t too much. his nose slender but still an appropriate size for his face. nothing but pure perfection. he snapped back to reality and realized that now was his chance.

“‘chee?” eddie said softly. “yeah, eds?” 

eddie took a deep breath in. without breaking eye contact, he mumbled a quiet “i want you to kiss me.” 

“hm? speak louder.” richie said. “i want you to kiss me.” he said a little louder. richie put his hand behind his ear. “come again?” eddie rolls his eyes before repeating a third time with a little more confidence “rich, i want you to kiss me. please.” richie smiled and laughed, “i heard you the first time.”

eddie didn’t have time to scold him for being stupid before he felt richie’s lips grazed against his. richie’s lips were chapped but still soft, and eddie wondered how that was possible. a hand traveled to richie’s curls as a hand of richie’s landed firmly on eddie’s waist.

the kiss soon got a little frothy and heated. both being rather inexperienced kissers, there were teeth and tongue at awkward times but neither seemed to mind as much when richie lifted eddie up off the ground and sat him upright on the table. 

separating so they could breathe for air, richie quickly took the opportunity to kiss along eddie’s jaw and down his neck. he left little bruises in places that wouldn’t be as obvious. he reconnected their lips shortly after.

eddie pulled richie a little closer to the table and scooted more towards the edge. his hands moved from richie’s hair to his waist, fiddling with the bottom of his tee shirt. he was eager to move a hand underneath it, softly stroking the bare skin. 

eddie was over the moon, and was eager in letting richie remove his shirt shortly after eddie has begun messing around with richie’s. another break in kissing, and richie was back to kissing sloppily up and down eddie’s neck. taking advantage of his exposed chest, richie left bigger marks on his collar bones. a soft tug of richie’s hair from eddie earned a slight groan that turned eddie’s insides out. 

richie left a couple of marks on eddie’s bare chest, moving his way back up his neck and to his jaw which was shortly met by more kisses. at some point, richie mumbled “you’re so hot, eds.” and eddie really thought he was about to burst.

but of course, the moment was shut down when mike came busting into the kitchen with the rest of the losers ready to leave before they got alcohol poisoning.

an interesting sight for the losers, and one that richie and eddie would never live down.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t think any of you are keeping up with me specifically as an author, but i’m so sorry it seems like i haven’t written in a while. between personal things, exams, break, and the holidays i’ve just been unable to write something in one sitting. however, i just managed to scrape through this, and while it’s not much and nothing special i still thought i’d put it out here for you all. thank you for all the comments and kudos of my previous work, feel free to leave some on this and stay tuned for more stories coming soon! love, z.


End file.
